


untitled

by tripably



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripably/pseuds/tripably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had a thing for fixing Niall's glasses</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this is my first work since like 2012 but i just had an idea and went for it... i hope this isn't boring or bad hahha. please enjoy!

Harry had a thing for fixing Niall’s glasses.  


Niall found it out one time when they were having a sleepover at Liam’s with all the boys. They were on a Marvel marathon, and Niall’s glasses had an annoying grease stain that made it difficult for Niall to concentrate on the film. After battling with the dirty glasses for a film and a half, he had finally decided to take them off to wipe on his shirt. Harry was sitting next to him, and Niall had seen with the corner of his eye that he was watching him and shifting restlessly. Halfway through the cleaning process, Harry had silently taken the glasses from him, finished the work, and carefully placed them on his nose. They had stared at each other for a second, Niall surprised and Harry with a small smile on his face, then Harry had blushed slightly and turned back towards the television. Niall had spent the rest of the marathon with an amused and somehow intimate feeling in his stomach. He couldn’t concentrate on the Avengers’ troubles that night, yet there wasn’t anything to complain about his glasses anymore.

***

The second time it had happened was when Harry had insisted on going to see a strange, Harry-style film at a local film festival. Even though Niall was more of your typical, action-film kind of a guy, Harry had somehow managed to whine Niall into joining him. The film was a small-budget Canadian picture about a teacher in middle school and it wasn’t actually all that bad, though Niall’s opinion might have been altered just a bit by how much Harry had enjoyed it. If anyone had asked Niall about the film and his favourite scene or thing about it, Niall would’ve had to think quite long before answering, he had paid so much more attention to Harry through-out the whole motion picture.

At some point, when Niall had been full-on staring at Harry, he had unexpectedly turned his head towards Niall as well, and they had looked into each other’s eyes for a brief moment. Harry had then extended his arm to gently take off Niall’s glasses and proceeded to swipe some dust off of them. After making sure they were perfectly clean, Harry had put the glasses back where they belonged, and continued to watch the film. Niall had continued to watch Harry, and didn’t really stop before it was time to get up and out. Harry had started to discuss the film basically the second they were out of the cinema, and as much as Niall wanted to pay attention on what was coming out of Harry’s mouth, he couldn’t quite stop paying much more attention on how his mouth moved around the words.

***

The third time was at a small cottage after a long day of swimming and chopping wood and just generally fooling around. It was Louis’ parents’ cottage and they had got the permission to go there just the four of them on the condition that they would chop logs for the winter to come. The building didn’t have electricity and was warmed by wood, but no one visited the place very often during the winter so the deal hadn’t sounded that bad. Obviously that had been before they learned that chopping wood isn’t quite as easy as it seems on TV, and that none of them had Captain America’s superhuman powers, though Liam had made the best effort to keep up appearances. 

They had been hanging around a bonfire, with some “well-deserved after work beers” that Niall had brought for them. Harry and Niall were sitting against a tree that normal people would’ve used as a bench, Louis was telling some supposedly funny story about something most likely very irrelevant, and Liam was probably the only one really listening. Niall had been deep in his own thoughts – a coincidence, really, that said thoughts were fidgeting around the boy humming to himself next to him, and it absolutely didn’t mean a thing – and was a bit taken aback when Harry’s hand had abruptly appeared in his vision and moved his glasses a little to the left. Niall didn’t really have time to react to it before Harry’s hand was back in his own lap.

“Sorry, they were quite a bit off,” Harry had answered to Niall’s unspoken question, and taken a sip from his bottle as a not-so-subtle try to hide his embarrassment. Niall would have stayed admiring the light pink on Harry’s cheeks for much longer if Louis hadn’t in that exact moment broken into uncontrollable and extremely loud laughter. Maybe it was Liam, then, the one telling the story. Regardless of who was the storyteller, the somewhat intense atmosphere between Niall and Harry faded.

***

They were at Harry’s, studying for finals, just the two of them. Niall hadn’t been interested in the whole studying thing for a few minutes, though. There’s only so much that you can learn in a day anyway. Harry didn’t seem all too keen to read either, judging from how long he’d been staring at that particular page.

“You want another one?” Niall asked him, pointing at their tea cups. Harry raised his eyes from the book clearly bored and shook his head.

“Not really. I’m quite ready to get out of here, to be honest.”

Niall nodded a yeah and they both started to pack their materials away. Harry wanted to go for a walk in the park nearby, and frankly, Niall didn’t really care what they were doing. 

Niall was zipping his jacket up when he felt Harry’s hand on his chin. When he lifted his face towards Harry he noticed his glasses on Harry’s hand.

“You forgot these,” Harry said, blushing ever so slightly, whilst placing them on Niall’s nose.

“You have a thing for my glasses, don’t you?” Niall asked. What he meant to say was thank you, but it somehow got lost on the long way from his mind to his mouth. That happened sometimes. Harry’s failed attempt to sound unimpressed with his “might be” made Niall’s smile crack a little.

“I didn’t really forget them, you know? The glasses, I mean.” Harry had been walking silently ever since they left the house. Niall’s voice made Harry look up fast. A reassuring smile set up that nice, light pink shade back on Harry’s dimples. His steps might have become a bit lighter, too, but it could’ve been for any other reason as well. Like the bright and warm ray of sunshine shining from Niall.


End file.
